


Detroit: Become Vampire

by WolfyPotatoes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyPotatoes/pseuds/WolfyPotatoes
Summary: "First we hear Cyberlife is making androids, and now vampires are a thing? Fuck, I need a drink.""That's bad for you, Lieutenant.""Connor just shut the fuck up for once. I need to drink without the nagging right now."This isn't in the fic but it fits the theme





	1. The Attack

This isn't really checked for grammar and spelling issues, sorry about that.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vampires. They were real. Had been for who knows how long. With the world evolving, it was a surprise that they weren’t public knowledge sooner. Hell, the fact that Cyberlife had been working on androids since the 1980s was known well into the 2030s. And that had been kept under the sheet as much as possible. But vampires? They became public knowledge in 2022. Now, there was an entire section in the police stations across the globe to take care of purely vampire-related crimes or Ferals as everyone had been calling them.  
  
  
Lieutenant Hank Anderson was one of those people dealing with Feral related cases. Him and his partner, Connor Ryker. The old man had been working with him for a while now, took a bit of getting used to with someone as cheery and ready to get his work done as that boy. Especially since Hank was a miserable drunk who tried to do as little work as possible. Though Connor had helped ease him back into work, and most of the time Hank actually showed up on time.  
  
  
It hadn’t always been smooth sailing for the partners, but Connor was either incredibly patient or frustratingly stubborn: Hank was sure he was both.  
  
  
“Hank,” the older male heard his name come from that weird voice Connor possessed. Wasn’t all that bad, at least the kid was finally listening to him about using his actual name to address him.  
  
  
“Going out already? Shit, time went by fast. Alright then, kid. I’ll meet you back at the house. Be safe.”  
  
  
“Always, Hank. Should I prepare something to eat for when you get home?”  
  
  
Yeah, not only were they partners, Connor had sorta kinda weaseled his way into being Hank’s housemate. Hank would say he hates that, but he’s come to really enjoy someone else’s company aside from his slobbering dog.  
  
  
“You know if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re an android. Did Cyberlife already put you fuckers out?” Hank teased.  
  
  
Connor gave one of those odd but sincere smiles, not really used to smiling a lot, “Perhaps, I didn’t think you’d find out.”

  
Hank knew Connor was real. Saw the kid take a bullet for him, definitely saw a human on the inside. Scared the shit out of him.  
  
  
“Just get the fuck out of here, kid. Go make your… Meatloaf, or some other shit you pull a recipe for out of your ass. I’ll be home when I get the rest of this shit sorted out.” he batted his hand at Connor to dismiss him  
  
  
Connor gave another smile, much more natural now, and nodded.  
  
  
“Goodnight, I’ll see you at home.”  
  
  
And that was that.

  
  
  
  
  
“Lieutenant Anderson! We just got a call, Feral attack.”  
  
  
Hank was startled from his work, which sometimes still surprised him that he did.  
  
  
“Aw, come on. I’m just about to go home.” he accidentally muttered aloud before getting up and following after the female cop.  
  
  
“Sir?”  
  
  
“Nothing, where did it happen?” he asked.  
  
  
The officer, still seeing skeptical as she fast walked alongside the older man, answered. “Supermarket down on Fifth Avenue.”  
  
  
“Any other details?” Hank asked as he caught up to the officer.  
  
  
“I don’t know anything else yet, Sir.”  
  
  
Getting to the crime scene was a blur after that.  
  
  
  
  


“Alright, give it to me straight. What’re the details we got so far?”  
  
  
Go figure. Even rushing, the Feral was gone by the time anyone got there. The victim was over where Hank could barely see, having some on-scene paramedics trying to stabilize them while waiting on the ambulance.  
  
  
“Witnesses say that the Feral just showed up out of the alleyway, ambushed the victim and started sucking. Paramedics say he’s covered in black blood though, just hope they get the poor fellow to the hospital in time to stop the change.” one of Hank’s “buddies” on the force filled him in.  
  
  
“Shit, more and more changings. God damn, we don’t need more fucking vampires.” Hank groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright, anyone get a good look at the Feral? Do we even know who the victim is or were they just some bum?”  
  
  
The other guy pointed over to a lady being interviewed, “She apparently got a good look at the Feral so we’re going to see if she can get us something to work with, and the paramedics aren’t letting us get near the victim right now. Probably for the best.”  
  
  
Yeah, someone attacked and in the process of changing wasn’t someone you wanted to be around if you didn’t know what to do. Luckily, all medical professionals from doctors to responders were taught everything they needed to do in a situation.  
  
  
“There comes the meat wagon. Might as well be, poor shit’s going to turn. They’d have a chance if they were at the hospital now.” the guy said.  
  
  
Hank shook his head. “Fuck, poor bastard.”  
  
  
He stood there for a moment. The Feral was gone, he was fucking tired, and Connor was probably wondering where he was.  
  
  
Shit, Connor.  
  
  
“Damn, I gotta make a call right quick.” Might as well let Connor know he wasn’t going to be back for a while, dealing with this shit.  
  
  
“To who, the human android? Knock yourself out,” Hank shooed off the guy, giving him the bird.  
  
  
Connor’s phone ended up going straight to voicemail, not even ringing.  
  
  
“Damn, Connor.” It was… Strange. Connor was always super tech savvy and took care of all the big shit. For him to not charge his phone was odd.  
  
  
“Hey, Detective! I found something over here!” Hank heard in the background as he stared at his cell-phone, hearing the Detective respond.  
  
  
From what he could gather, they had found the victim’s wallet. With good timing too, the ambulance had arrived and they were putting the victim in the back. He could see from the corner of his eye, the poor guy was thrashing, though his poor eyesight didn’t give much more to it from where he was at.  
  
  
“--enant Anderson!” Hank snapped back to reality as he was approached. The ambulance left… No siren. Must’ve known it was too late to prevent the change.  
  
  
“Huh? Man, I gotta get back home, Connor’s probably waiting for me and he’s going to puppy eye the fuck out of me if I don’t go eat his food,” and he was getting too tired to want to eat.  
  
  
“Sir… I… I’m sorry.” Hank’s eyebrow raised at that.   
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
“Hank... “ he was handed the wallet. He flipped it open to see what the fuss was about, before dropping it as if the leather had burned him. His head snapped over to the ambulance as it disappeared around the corner.  
  
  
“No…”  
  
  
“I’m so sorry, Lieutenant.”  
  
  
Hank faintly wondered why he was apologizing… But he knew. Everyone knew.  
  
  
Nobody at the station had a connection like Hank did when it came to Connor Ryker. The ID in the wallet was smeared with blood, but still readable.  
  
  
Connor Ryker died that night.


	2. Not Dead Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a moment in time when Connor would have to process what had happened to him.
> 
> That time was not now, for it was too dangerous

The heart monitor was the first thing that Connor's mind processed.

His eyes felt heavy and his throat burned like he'd been sleeping with his mouth open for days. There were strange sensations that he began to process one at a time as his senses awoke alongside his consciousness.

It felt like peeling an uncomfortably blanket when he forced his eyes to open. He was met with painfully white blurs, prompting him to close his eyes again quickly and attempt to open them a little wider.

Despite having to slowly reawaken every inch of his body, he was vaguely aware of where he currently laid. Judging by the alarmingly slow beeping of the heart monitor, the scratchy blanket covering him, and the sting of the needle in his arm, he could make a good guess.

Finally, with his eyes open and rapidly adjusting to the brightness of his surroundings, Connor licked his parched lips, swallowing harshly with the bob of his Adam's apple as he scrambled his brain for the reason he was here.

_I was going to the store after work... going to make supper for Hank and myself..._

His memory got fuzzy after that. Though, when he attempted to move his arms and found them heavily restrained... A pit formed in his stomach.

There weren't many reasons someone like Connor would be restrained like this for.

 

  
"Sir, I'm sorry. I just can't allow you to see him, even if you are a police officer."

"And why the hell not??"

The front desk lady--Hank quickly noted her name as "Chloe" from her nametag--sighed deeply, "He's in the Isolation Ward until the test on his current state comes back."

Hank gritted his teeth behind closed lips and gripped at the edge of the counter tightly.

"How long will that take?" he forced out.

Chloe gave him a look, one that conveyed sympathy. "I'm unsure, but I will call you up when I am made aware if you'd like to wait."

Hank stood there for a few more moments, seeming like he wanted to say something else. Eventually, he settled on storming away from the front desk and grumbling to himself as he took a vacant seat in the corner of the waiting room.

This was such bullshit. He should've been able to see Connor, even if they were still running tests. Even if he didn't know him, there was still an investigation he had to conduct to find out who had done this. He had a distinct feeling that he wasn't going to be allowed to work this case because Connor was involved.

"Son of a bitch..." he muttered under his breath.

Connor was back there, locked away in a room in the ward meant for lunatics and vampires. He didn't deserve to be grouped in with them. Hank didn't like it. Didn't sit well with his stomach when he thought about it even further. The thought that Connor could be a vampire now, it disturbed him. His partner, his friend, the one he saw so much of Cole in... Becoming one of those horrible Feral creatures.

No. Connor couldn't have possibly been turned. Hank was sure of it, he had to keep himself from doubting that.

He'd already lost one son, he couldn't lose the only one he had left now.

 

 

  
"Ah, Mister Ryker. You're awake now. That's good." A warm voice drew in Connor's attention away from his thoughts.

"My name is Kara, I'm just here to check up on you and, since you're awake now, ask you a few questions and do a quick checkup."

Connor swallowed harshly with his dry throat and nodded.

"Alright then," she strode over and began to check on his vitals, examine the blood bag that was pumping into his arm, and a few other things. "How are you feeling?"

It took him a moment to respond, having had his attention drawn elsewhere again. Mostly at the clock, which seemed inhumanly loud with its ticking. Connor was grateful that this woman, Kara, was speaking to him in a soft voice.

"Strange... Throat hurts... 'm thirsty..." he managed before the dryness of his throat made him stop talking.

"Okay, Mister Ryker. I'm going to adjust the bed so you're sitting up and let you drink some water," she spoke again in that calm and soft voice.

He nodded once to show he acknowledged what she had said, trying to relax.

Kara adjusted the bed and reached over toward the water pitcher and cups set aside on the little table near the bed. Popping a straw into the water-filled cup, she brought it to Connor's lips and let him drink it down.

Connor sipped greedily at the water, pulling away when he felt okay enough to do so. "Thank you."

She replied with a smile. "Now, do you know why you're here, Mister Ryker?"

When asked, he immediately drew his gaze to the leather restraints holding his arms (and legs as he could feel) down. "I can make a guess as to why."

"You were attacked last night, by a feral. They attempted to turn you." she filled in the blanks for him. "Can you please tilt your head to the right?"

Connor gritted his teeth just slightly as he did what she asked. It was a bit of a shock to him to hear it aloud. Even though he already had guessed that was what happened. Still was hard to take in hearing it confirmed.

He felt as Kara plucked away the bandaging that clasped his ripped skin. The feeding hadn't been pretty. The feral had torn into him, making those little two pinpricks that everyone thought a vampire bite looked like mosquito bites in comparison.

"You were very lucky," Kara said as she replaced the bandage, something.... off about her voice.

Connor hissed slightly, the noise coming out in an unfamiliar way. It sounded different from when he usually had to bite back pain.

"So... Was I...?" the question lingers in the air.

Kara pulled back slightly. "No." she stated firmly. "'l'll be right back, I have to go check on something."

Connor watched her speed off, taking in every detail of her body language and attitude since he had asked.

He didn't know if she was just trying to reassure him while they waited for the tests to come back, or if she was outright lying.

 

 

Kara rounded the corner quickly after leaving the room, pressing her back against the wall swiftly and taking a practiced breath.

"Oh god..." she mumbled in a whisper.

Looking around to make sure nobody was coming, and checking to make sure there were no cameras, she quickly unearthed her phone from its hiding spot. She wasn't supposed to have this. Not that it was because of her job, no. It was because of the contacts on the phone.

She was quick to call the one she was searching for in said contacts, looking around once more before she stopped her faked breaths and placed the phone to her ear.

"..."

The line on the other end picked up, but there was no voice.

"One of the policemen in the Feral investigation department is in the hospital."

That certainly rose a response from the other side.

"Shit, this is just what Markus needs," there was an air of sarcasm to that, "Is he turned?"

Kara closed her eyes for a moment, "The tests haven't come back yet but... The bite's already scarred over. North, what if they use him to figure out how to kill us?" That hadn't been the case with other vampires that had been found out in the hospital but... Other vampires weren't investigators that worked purely in feral cases.

"Goddamnit... Of course, it had to be a feral investigator... You need to get him out of there. We just... We just have to pretend this is like any other person you help get out of the hospital."

Kara nodded to herself, before realizing North couldn't see that. "Okay... Okay... I'll get him out of here..."

"Emily and I will meet you at the drop point. Be careful, Kara."

"I will be."

Kara hung up.

 

  
Connor sat there quietly, rubbing his finger back and forth on the plastic-like sheet. It felt... Strange. There was something different about the sensation that came with feeling the sheet, something that wasn't there before. Last time he had felt this...

That was long ago, though. And the feeling of hospital sheets had been far from the first thing on his mind when such a time had been his present. The first thing on his mind back then was closer to being the leather straps as opposed to the sheets... But his fingers couldn't stroke down the feeling of the cuffs now. It was the past now, distant. Something to be forgotten, never revisited.

He drew his fingers away from the sheets, tugging at the leather straps.

"Now, now. Connor. You know you mustn't struggle. They are hungry, starving, Connor."

That voice. No. Not her. She was gone, she was in the past.

_No... No, don't chase the rabbit. Don't go there again._

"Connor, you will obey."

"No, no. Go away, Amanda."

The woman approached the bed, leaving Connor struggling and almost tipping the bed over. The heartbeat monitor slowed, more and more, the closer she came to Connor's side.

"Connor, you will not disobey me again."

"No, no! Get back!" his resolve was going, as was the heartbeat monitor.

"Mister Ryker! Mister-- Connor!"

The voice changed, and the woman standing at the side of his bed shifted from the cruel Amanda to... Warm, warm and inviting Kara.

"I... I apologize I..."

"No, no it's okay. You're having delusions, it's setting in. We need to hurry, now. I'm going to undo these restraints and you need to put on these clothes," she motioned to the clothes she had set aside before beginning to undo the leather straps. "Do you understand?"

He took a moment to process what she was saying, still shaking himself from the very real flashback he had just witnessed. "I... Yes. I think I do. But... Why?"

"You know why," she said, "You're smart, you know what's happening."

She was right, he did know. He just chose to ignore it, to push it aside. He hadn't wanted to believe what he knew was true. The heartbeat monitor had become one constant noise of beatless during his delusion, he had tried to rationalize it as part of the insanity, or maybe that Kara had unhooked him from it before he started to freak out but... No. That was all wrong.

"I'm dead." it wasn't a question.

Kara hesitated for a moment before she continued to undo the restraints. "No, but you will be if we don't get you out of here. They're bound to find out soon, we need to go now."

There was another pause from Connor, even after Kara reached the final restraint and freed him. He was thinking... It was his job to hunt ferals, but... Was that what he was now? The hunter becomes the hunted? He didn't know how to feel about this... But... Kara had corrected him when he said he was dead. Maybe...

If he wasn't dead yet, he wasn't going to let himself be so now if he could help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I actually decided I'd add on to this! I'm glad I did, especially since I got some lovely peeps wanting more! So, I've been playing the game a lot, but I have decided that since Connor's introduction into this story is vastly different, I'm not going to go too much off SPECIFIC events that happen in the game. This is Connor's story, yeah, but I will be mentioning a LOOOOOOT or almost all of the characters in here. Anyway, Enjoy! This is going to be much better than the first chapter, as that was a kind of "fling poo at the wall and see what sticks" thing. This is going to be much better from now on
> 
> Plus I had to give the blue-haired Traci her own name, which is Emily. She and her girlfriend (Traci) are going to play a good part in this story later because I love Amelia to death <3


	3. Important notice

I haven't written anything in so long, and I've finally gotten vibe back to write. Uh, the thing is, I'm restarting this. I'm revising the chapters and having a bit of a new way of going about this. I'm keeping the two chapters, but the rest past this point is revising and all. I've recently gotten back into both Detroit AND Vampire The Masquerade, so I'm doing a crossover. I'm sorry y'all. But I lost the chapter I had written for this next part and then the vibe died out. SO, I'm bringing it back, bigger and better than ever. It should be updated soon, like, maybe even within the next few hours soon if nothing comes up for me.


	4. This Is It

I'm so sorry everyone. I tried so hard, I really did. But with everything going on in my personal life I can't keep up inspiration to write this and finish this. I really did try to, but I just have so much going on and so many other things in my personal life that I just can't write this anymore. I'm so sorry to everyone who was hoping I would pick this back up and finish it, but I just can't. I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I can't go into what's been going on with personal life stuff (besides the fact that I have work and school back to back) but I can tell you all that I truly did try. I'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently got into this game, I'm playing it on my own. I haven't gotten too far, but I've had a few things spoiled for me online so I just gotta say, Hank and Connor's bromance is amazing. I love it, I live for these two being best pals. 
> 
> I'm not really sure if I'll continue this, maybe. All depends on if people like this shitty little snippet. If anyone wants more, I might do it. I'll have to play through the game some more first to learn about everything that happens so I can write the other characters in. 
> 
> Plus, I just needed some vampire Connor, but I don't know if I'll continue this. Comment if you want more


End file.
